Alternative Endings
by VampiraFangstein
Summary: The Portal storyline had a good ending but this has some other ways the game could have ended. Better endings and much worse ones.
1. A Fizzling Fate

Alternative GLaDOS test chamber 7

Chell stood by the lift in the test chamber crying. GLaDOS had just fizzled two Companion Cubes right in front of her. It had been bad enough when _she_ had forced her to incinerate her best friend. Now _she_ was just reinforcing those terrible memories.

She looked up to the cube dispenser and waited for the next to fall so _she _could torment her again. Her attention shifted to a panel behind her when she heard it move. She saw the blue optic of her new companion. Chell grabbed his handle and cut her hand on the quick moving plate.

"You got me!" He yelled happily. Chell quickly put her finger to her lips, telling him to be quiet.

"What was that? Did you actually say something?" The robotic voice clicked on. Chell dropped him on the hard metal floor with fear. He yelped in pain. She stood casually, shifting the portal gun as though she was bored. "Fine, don't respond. Don't waste energy that you could waste, I mean use, on testing."

Chell placed Wheatley on the lift then picked up the cube and used it to stop the laser. She walked onto it and stood beside him. The lift moved up when she repositioned the portals. He rolled off and she picked him up and took him over to the tilted spot perfect for placing portals. She hid him behind it and brought the cube up with portals. He watched as she jumped off the edge with the cube and came flying out above him.

She placed the cube on the button then went back over to him. Her portal went on the tilted plate beside the one she had just come out of and jumped into the one on the floor with the sphere in her arms. As much as he tried he couldn't keep his scream in and when they safely landed he made a loud noise.

"I know that wasn't you." GLaDOS said. A camera that had appeared broken zoomed in on her. "How did you come back on?" She asked the terrified core. "Well, this time you won't be coming back."

"Nonononononono." He repeated. Chell could feel his form melting. She watched as he began to dissolve into the black dust like the two cubes had earlier. She began crying harder than she had when the cubes had disintegrated while GLaDOS laughed manically at her sadness.

"Now I know how to upset you even more. Walk through that door to continue testing or you will end up like him." _She _told her. Chell sat on the floor crying as she held the remaining pieces of the core. He was her only way to escape. She had been completely relying on him. "Fine then." The voice came for the final time.

Chell could feel the dissolving as it slowly climbed up her body. She didn't care at that point; she didn't have a chance from the start. GLaDOS wasn't amused since Chell didn't seem to have any feelings either way. She slowed how fast the fizzling was going to watch her pain but her reaction didn't change.

The remainder of her body was left in ashes combined with the ones from the core. GLaDOS destroyed the cube and began taking the chamber apart and building a new one. _She _swept the dust into one of pits that had scientist bones lining the floor. It was all that was left of a fat orphan, an idiotic core, and a cube that will always be your best friend.


	2. The Rise

Alternative Chapter 6

Chell looked up at her friend who was now plugged into the body of the person that had repeatedly tried to kill her. He looked so proud as he called the elevator down for her. She couldn't believe that she was finally going to leave Aperture. The only bad part of her escape was that he wouldn't be able to leave with her.

He couldn't come out of the body because that would stop the lift and if he put _her _back into it she would kill Chell when the neurotoxin came back online and immediately smash him to pieces. If he was able to leave the body and the lift kept going the announcer would be put in charge by default and he would run basic protocol by placing Chell back into testing and send Wheatley to look after all the dead humans. It would just be easier if he let her go alone.

She smiled as the lift rose. Sunlight was pouring into the room. It was actual sunlight that burned her eyes unlike the hard light bridges that only let off a light glow. Wheatley didn't know why but he noted that she liked the sun. It was something to do with _her _mainframe. He could feel other things that needed to be done but he tried to ignore them as best he could.

The elevator began to rise much quicker. He needed to get rid of her before he sent her back into testing. GLaDOS' main core was on the floor. _She _was furious that she had been removed from her position. All of _her_ emotion was being sent to him. He was angry with Chell, he wanted to kill her and he had no idea why. She had been nice to him and listened to him as well, something most others refused to do.

"Neurotoxin back online." The announcer said loudly. Chell eyes widened with fear.

"Kill her! You have the chance I should have had." GLaDOS began yelling. Chell could see Wheatley debating about it. After so long the elevator proceeded to go to the top.

"I'm the one in charge of this facility I can do whatever I want!" Wheatley told GLaDOS as an incinerator opened beneath _her_. Chell stepped out of the elevator and smiled when she heard _her _scream as she fell.

She was on the top of Aperture. It would take her a long time to get off of it since she couldn't see the end. Chell walked away from Aperture the same way she had walked the entire time she was there, alone. And she would always be alone.


	3. Get Closer

Alternative escape

Chell was scared when she fell from the bridge. She thought _she _was going to kill her right there but when _she _was surprised that the lights went off Chell was confused. You can't imagine how relieved she saw the blue optic pop out of the wall.

What threw her off was when she heard his voice. He claimed that _she _couldn't hear him with his current accent but of course he was wrong. She didn't know why but she waited for a moment while Wheatley yelled for her to continue. Neurotoxin started pouring into the room.

When she tasted the deadly toxin she quickly dashed across the light bridge and on the walkways. Chell knew that if he hadn't saved her there she would have been dead by the next chamber. She ran as he explained him plan, which was mainly: Run.

A light bridge appeared in front of her. GLaDOS had an already completed test chamber on one side with an exit filled with plants. The other side was the way Wheatley was heading and calling her from.

GLaDOS told her to go to the test chamber. It would be easier than whatever Wheatley was going to force her to do. Chell stopped on the bridge glancing in both directions.

"Come on, come on. Quickly!" Wheatley was yelling as he slid on his management rail towards her. Chell took a step closer to him.

"What do you expect him to be able to do for you? I would just go the easier way. This way." A heart appeared on the wall as _she _said it. Chell began to walk to the test chamber.

"No! That's the wrong way!" Wheatley yelled at her. He went as close to her as the rail would allow him to. As soon as Chell made it over to GLaDOS' side the light bridge collapsed so she couldn't get back over to Wheatley despite how much he screamed..

"Get closer." The robotic voice said. "I think I see a deer." Chell walked over to the exit and looked out. It slammed shut. That was when the neurotoxin began pouring in quickly. The green gas surrounded her; it choked her.

"No, no, no, don't kill her!" Wheatley screamed when the countdown clock showed up.

"Too late." GLaDOS laughed as she stopped the gas and examined the fat body that was lying by the closed door. She scooped it up and threw it into an incinerator. Then she released Wheatley from the rail causing him to fall into the pit and smash at the bottom.

Author's Note: I don't think I'm going to write any more good endings. Everything will probably end in tragedy.


	4. A Long Fall

Alternative chapter 6

Wheatley had thrown the potato into the elevator Chell was going to leave in. It shattered the glass and cut her arm. She had been upset when the lift started coming back down. Now she knew never to trust an A., as GLaDOS would refer to him an A.M., Artificial Moron.

He began repeatedly smashing the lift with anger when _she _called him a moron. The elevator unsteadily shook before the bottom gave out and sent Chell and GLaDOS into the pit. Wheatley seemed like he didn't mean to do that but Chell wasn't sure. She tried grabbing the edges to stay up but she fell with the potato.

As they fell GLaDOS yelled at her. "-And you just put him in charge of the entire facility." A clap came from the potato, she ignored it. Chell wasn't scared of falling. She had been forced to fall throughout testing. What was scaring her was that her long fall boots were falling off. GLaDOS didn't notice because of all her yelling.

Chell panicked and dropped the portal gun. She struggled to reach for her boots. "That gun is very expensive!" GLaDOS told her, "Can't reach your feet? Not surprising since your _that _overweight." Chell glared at _her _as her left boot fell off. "Now just shove me in!" _She _yelled.

She tried to grab it to put it back on her foot. "Come on, come on! I don't want to be a mashed potato!" Her other boot fell off as _she _yelled it. A laugh emitted from the vegetable. Chell saw pieces of wood trying to block the tunnel. GLaDOS slid right between the planks while Chell got splinters in her feet as they broke. She blacked out as the ground started coming into view.

GLaDOS hit the ground with a force that blew the potato apart. The A.I. part of _her_ shattered as well. The portal gun fired multiple portals before hitting the ground and exploding like turrets on fire. Chell hit the cold ground as the gun exploded and was killed instantly. Although Wheatley had emotion that felt the need to kill her part of him hoped she was still alive. He would be sadly disappointed.


	5. Escape Pod

Alternative Pit Boss achievement

"Well, this is the part where he kills us." GLaDOS yelled as they landed. Chell was terrified that her previous friend was about to kill her.

"Hallo! This is the part where I kill you." Wheatley said and proceeded to explain how he got his crusher idea. Chell shot a portal at the one place that she could. She smiled when she saw conversion gel falling out of a pipe. Her portal immediately went to that spot. The gel covered her and the panel she was standing on. It was lucky that it wasn't repulsion gel otherwise her skeleton would dissolve.

When he saw the gel he went to go find the button to start his death trap. Chell shot a portal underneath her and came out where her first portal was. "Come back! Come back! No seriously, do come back." He desperately yelled. She sighed and came back.

He was surprised although she had always listened. Except when he told her to catch him and when he told her to give him a wave before she solved the test. Other than that she had helped him with everything. Thinking of that made him not want to kill her at all.

"Could you just jump into that pit?" He asked her. He really hoped she would. Chell looked down at the chasm. She didn't have any real reason why she should jump. "An escape elevator is down there!" He tried to convince her. She knew he was lying but her long fall boots hadn't failed her yet. Besides if she did continue he would find a way to kill her.

She took a step back then ran forward and jumped. Wheatley was thrilled. The fall took a lot less time than she had anticipated it would. Chell almost dropped the portal gun when she saw the elevator in front of her. She stepped in and it began to go up.

Wheatley had looked up what was at the bottom of the pit. It contained the escape pod that they had looked for when they accidentally activated _her_. The pod would rise when someone stepped inside. He couldn't control _her _emotion that wanted to murder Chell but since the pit could kill her he was able to ask her to jump. The only bad part was that he would be left to explode.

Chell stepped out of the pod. An entire world was in front of her. "You left that idiot in charge of _my _facility!" GLaDOS yelled. _She_ was obviously not happy. Chell placed the gun on the ground and walked away from it all as _she _yelled at her to pick it back up.


	6. Catch Me

Alternative catching Wheatley

Chell walked into the next chamber. A broken ball launcher was on one side of the room. She wouldn't be able to get passed this test unless she pried the door open. That was when she saw the little, blue core. He was relieved when he saw her because he thought that she had died from the fall. An orange portal appeared underneath Chell.

"Pop a portal over there and I'll meet you on the other side." Chell did what he told her to. She walked to where he was on the rail as he told her that he would die if he was disconnected. "One…Two…Three!" He yelled and moved back. "Okay going on three gives you to much time to think about it. Let's go on one this time." Chell put the gun down. She didn't want to break it.

"One!" Wheatley yelled. He heard a splat noise as he landed. Chell was on the floor bleeding. He wasn't sure if she was dead or just severely injured. She wouldn't have time to heal. They didn't have food or any way to make sure she wasn't suffering from extreme blood loss.

"If [SUBJECT NAME HERE] has any medical insurance an Aperture Science trained doctor will be released from the nearest entry." The announcers voice clicked on.

"Please tell me you have insurance." Wheatley told Chell. He rolled out of her arms and looked at her waiting for a response. Of course she never said anything. Wheatley was apparently heavier than he had thought. "She was the last live human in the entire facility and I just killed her!" He yelled. He turned himself off with no hope of ever being able to escape.


	7. 99999 99

Alternative beginning

Chell stepped up from the bed. Her head hurt from being in suspension for 50 days. She couldn't believe she had been dragged back into the facility. Wasn't she tormented enough during testing?

"When you hear the buzzer please look at the ceiling." The announcer told her. A buzzer rang and she looked up at the ceiling. She didn't know why. So far listening to an A.I had caused her problems. "Good. You will hear a buzzer. When you hear the buzzer look down at the floor." Chell smiled at its minor compliment. _She _wouldn't have told her that just for looking at the ceiling.

It told her to look at the picture on the wall beside the bed. She walked over to it and stared at it. "Please reflect briefly on this music." The announcer told her. She happily listened to the music and was startled when a buzzer ended it. The announcer told her to return to her bed. She did as she was told.

99999 99 later

"Hallo!" Wheatley's voice came from behind the door followed by some knocks. "Can I come in?" He continued to ask for her to open the door. Unfortunately for him, Chell wouldn't ever come get the door. She wouldn't do anything else and she hadn't done anything for the past few years, much like all the other test subjects.


	8. Stalemate

Alternative boss fight

"Go press the button! Go press it!" The potato yelled from the port.

"Do not press that button. I forbid you to press it" Wheatley told her. Chell was exhausted from dodging all the bombs he had thrown at her and nonstop testing. All she wanted to do was go to sleep on the floor. The only thing that kept her awake was the threat of death and the water that had been deployed when the fire started.

She yawned as she walked over to the button. A door blocked it so she shot a portal above it. Her orange portal went on the only other part available, under Wheatley. She jumped through and was right beside the button. The panels in front of her were pulled down to show four bombs.

Chell's eyes widened as they exploded simultaneously. Her scorched body flew out of the room. Wheatley watched her as she hit the floor and heard the cracking noise of her one of her bones breaking from the force. She didn't get back up. The portal gun was broken beside her.

"Nice job moron, not only have you broken an expensive piece of equipment but also killed the only person that ever helped you. And now this facility is going to explode!" GLaDOS yelled at him. He stared at the body as he waited for the explosion.

"I give up." He said.

"You should have just given up at the beginning." GLaDOS told him.

"Stalemate no longer detected. Would you like to begin the procedure now?" The announcer asked.

"Yes." Wheatley said. He had completely forgotten about the procedure.

"There won't be enough time." GLaDOS said.

"Yes there will." He argued.

"Explosion time within five seconds." The announcer clicked on. The timer on the wall began flashing.

"I told you." GLaDOS said as the timer hit one.


	9. Crushing

Alternative crushing

Chell shot a portal under the excursion funnel and one on the wall and floated through it. Her destination was the platform on the other side of the deadly pit.

"Holmes vs. Moriarty." Wheatley said when she got in the funnel. "Aristotle vs. Mashy Spike Plate!" Chell was by the platform when a crusher started to come out of the wall beside her. A panel began to slide underneath it. She quickly shot her portal on that and missed being smashed.

The crusher lowered and repeatedly tried smashing her. It missed her by very little every time. Other things started falling into the funnel and pulling it toward Chell. She reached the wall on one side.

Chell always hated having to get out of one of those funnels. They continuously pulled you back in as you tried to get out. The large pieces of the facility were right in front of her. She tried to fire her portal that held the funnel up on part of the panel. Everything smashed into her. It killed her, mashed the potato, and crushed the gun.

"Yes, I did it! I did it!" Wheatley exclaimed when he saw blood from his newly installed monitor. The building began to shake. Not noticing all the protocols when he took over did have their effect. And their full effect would destroy the entire facility fairly soon.

**Authors Note: My 7 year old brother gave me this idea the other day while he watched me play through the game. He also told me I should write one where Wheatley becomes a zombie and kills Chell. I don't think I will be writing that. **


	10. Manual Override

Alternative Manual Override

"Please prepare for emergency evacuation." The announcers voice said

"Ok! Stay calm prepare its all the same! I'm going to get us out of here. Oh, you might want to hang onto something." The little blue sphere yelled. He went into the top of the room above the bed. Chell held onto the dresser beside the bed. The room shook a little then he came back out.

"Most people do experience some cognitive deterioration after a few months in suspension." He continued to go on about how she could have severe brain damage. "Is any of this making any sense? Just tell me. Just say yes." She jumped. "What you're doing there is jumping. You just jumped. Never mind say apple. Apple." She jumped again and a siren went off. " You know what that's close enough."

He went back up and started moving the room. She tried to hide behind the bed. He began to rant about how he hated having to look after all the humans. Parts of the room started falling off from where he was hitting it against other relaxation vaults. Chell looked into the rooms to see if there was anyone in there. Of course no one ever was in there.

Many pieces of the furniture were flying out of the room and falling into other vaults or to smash at the bottom. That was when the room jerked in a way that threw Chell out from behind the bed. She was at the edge when he hit a row of rooms. It caused her to fall into one of them.

"Are you still holding on?" He asked having no idea that she was no longer in there. He hit the stack of rooms causing them to topple with her in it. She held on tightly until they all shattered when they hit the floor. The ceiling caved in on her.

"Seriously do hang on this time." He hit the wall for the third time then came down. "Where did you go?" He looked around the room for her. "Please come back." He continued to call for her but she wouldn't be coming back.


	11. Cake

Alternative Portal end

Chell had quickly navigated through the test chambers. She was already at test 19. Before starting the test she stared at the picture of cake on the board that showed some of what she would have to do. Her mouth salivated as she thought to herself 'the cake is a lie, the cake is a lie, the cake is a lie'. The marks left by that poor man had always been true. They had shown her where to place her portals to destroy the turrets and they had prepared her for the loss of her best friend.

She redirected the energy pellet then hopped onto the stationary scaffold. Then she jumped over into a small room with a button. The button opened a door that would push her into the toxin below while riding the scaffold. Her portal went on one side of the door and another in front of her. As the scaffold passed she stepped through the portal back onto it.

An energy pellet in front of her seemed to dance as it hit the walls back and forth. She quickly redirected it then closed her portal to avoid vaporization. Half a wall approached her. Her gun flew to the open side of it and shot a portal and her other went on the wall. She jumped through the portal on the wall as the scaffold went under it and landed back on it. The image of cake was in front of her.

"Congratulations, the test is now over. The Aperture Science Stationary Scaffold will now escort you to the cake." GLaDOS' voice clicked on. Tears came to Chell's eyes when she saw the party being thrown for her completion of the tests. Her scorched best friend was sitting by the cake with a party hat slightly covering the heart on top of it.

Doug Rattmann was also there holding his own Companion Cube and congratulating her. Chell's project from Bring Your Daughter to Work Day was sitting on a table beside him with a first prize ribbon attached. She picked up a few plates and cut enough cake for all four of them. Then she sat on the floor and talked with her Companion Cube.

That was when neurotoxin emitters came into the room. They started spraying confetti all over the room. Cats started coming in for the party from the emitters as well. Everyone was thrilled. GLaDOS was happy that she had decided to take out the fire pit and replace it with this.

Authors Note: My 12 year old black lab passed away today so I wanted to end today with something happy. I hope you enjoy this unlikely but happy end to Portal.


	12. Cara Mia

Alternative opera

Chell woke up in an elevator. The last thing she remembered was GLaDOS pulling her in from space as she let go of Wheatley. She couldn't believe that the murderous A.I hadn't killed her yet.

"Oh, thank God you're alright!" _She _said. Chell didn't completely believe it but _her _optic did look fairly concerned. "You know being Caroline taught me a valuable lesson. I thought you were my greatest enemy but all long you were my best friend." Chell smiled a little.

"The surge of emotion that shot through me when I saved your life taught me an even more valuable lesson, where Caroline lives in my brain."

"Caroline deleted." The announcer's voice clicked in. Despite the voice having no emotion it terrified Chell.

"Goodbye, Caroline." GLaDOS said. "You know deleting Caroline taught me a valuable lesson, the best solution to a problem is usually the easiest one. And I'll be honest, killing you is hard." Chell let out a breath of relief. "But, do you know what else is hard? Seeing the person that murdered you walk away without punishment. So enjoy your punishment." The lift started to go up and the A.I laughed.

Chell hit the glass as she searched for a way out. She had no idea what GLaDOS had planned but whatever it was couldn't be good. The elevator stopped in front of four turrets. The doors opened as they targeted her. In seconds her body fell into the blood from her wounds. The turrets continued to shoot.

The doors closed and took her bullet-impaled body to the surface. It passed the large group of turrets singing for her. At the top the doors opened and shoved her body out into the field of wheat.

"Addio, mia cara."


	13. Mantis Men

Thanks to GreatZero for this idea. You have made some glorious contributions to science and for that humanity is grateful.

Alternative middle of The Fall

Chell jumped from the catwalk and through her portal. She came out of her other one that was on the slanted panel. The Aperture Science logo had fallen out of the large circle that she flew through. She hit the wall then walked through the door that automatically opened.

A prerecorded message clicked on as she entered the room. "Those of you testing the repulsion gel follow the blue line on the floor. Those of you that signed up to be injected with praying mantis DNA I've got some good news and some bad news. The bad news is we're postponing those tests indefinitely. The good news is we have a much better test for you, fighting an army of mantis men. Pick up a rifle and follow the yellow line. You'll know when the test begins."

Chell shuddered as she thought about the mantis men. They had all been normal human testers and now some odd hybrid mix of man and insect. What did they think would happen? Superpowers?

She walked out of the room and jumped off of the broken platform. Then she went over to the elevator. A preying mantis was sitting on the button. She swatted it off then pressed it. The lift started going up. She shot a portal on the slanted panel and walked down a few stairs then jumped and shot her other portal on the ground.

As she started flying out of the portal something grabbed her leg. She looked back and saw a green arm holding her leg. The vault behind it was open. It dragged her in and ate her piece by piece.


	14. Water

**Thanks to Chloe Kompton for this idea.**

Alternative Enrichment Sphere three

Chell stepped into the test chamber. A large glass box containing a cube was in the center. On one side of the room repulsion gel was pouring out of a tube. The other side had water pouring out. Her throat hurt as she stared at the water.

She hadn't had anything to eat or drink for years. Everything she had needed was pumped in, in gas form but that isn't like actually tasting food, the cool feeling of water, and relaxing as you go to sleep. She walked over to it and put her hand under it. Ice cold.

"Do not submerge the device in water, even partially." GLaDOS' voice came to her mind. She put the gun on the ground and stepped under the rushing water. Her head turned up and she drank it. The water tasted funny but it was refreshing.

"The lab boys just informed me that the water is not safe to drink. It contains an unstable ingredient to help dissolve the gel. If you do happen to ingest some please sign up for some dangerous testing because there is no chance of recovery." The prerecorded message came on.

Chell was on the floor gagging before he finished. She could feel it dissolving her stomach. It hurt her as it burned her ribs and found her heart. As she sat under the falling water it started attacking her skin. She slowly fell apart.

**Once again, I offer my most sincere thank you on the occasion of this good idea. **


	15. Emergency Shutdown

**Thanks to someone who was apparently 2lzy2login for this one.**

Alternative finding GLaDOS

Chell fell from the tube but she wasn't hurt because of her long fall boots. She proceeded out to the end of the walkway. Out in the pit a room was being supported. A whit panel sat above it. She shot her portal on that and one beside her. Then she walked through and looked around. The room was completely empty except for a door that said:

GLaDOS emergency shutdown and cake dispensary

Keep Unlocked

She couldn't believe it. Chell opened the door and peered into the room. A large button that shut her down was on the table with all the controls. The skeleton of a scientist was lying right beside it. Chell sighed as she pushed it out of the way then hit the button.

"Genetic Life form and Disk Operating System shutdown." The announcer stated. Chell was thrilled. A loud suction noise came from behind her. She turned around and saw Wheatley sitting on the table. A cake was beside him.

She immediately started eating the cake. When she was finished she pressed the button that sent down the escape elevator. Chell picked up Wheatley and stepped in. At the top the doors swung open. She stepped out into a world that she didn't remember.


	16. Final Test

Alternative chapter 5

"I've got a surprise for you after this next test. Not a fake tragic surprise like last time. A real surprise, with tragic consequences and real confetti this time. The good stuff, our last bag. Part of me is going to miss it but a the end of the day it was just taking up space." GLaDOS said as Chell entered the test. The next test would be the last one.

Chell shot a portal on the wall that the light bridge was at and another up by a button. She walked through and pressed it. A cube fell further down the light bridge. She picked it up, jumped off the bridge, and put it on the button underneath the door. Then she shot a portal right beside the door and walked through the one on the ground. That test was easy.

As she stepped into the elevator Wheatley popped out of the wall where the light bridge had been. He was to late. Chell walked out of the elevator to the final test. Cake was sitting on the table in front of her. She couldn't believe it. That was when neurotoxin flooded the room.

She choked silently. "No! Nonononono! Oh, no." Wheatley yelled from the observation window. The smell of burning came from up there as GLaDOS set him on fire. Chell stopped moving and confetti exploded in the room.

"It's just like I told you as you killed me, your passing would not be mourned and guess what, it isn't. In fact it is the exact opposite. To say again so that you would understand you won't be missed." GLaDOS said laughing. _She_ moved her body into the incinerator and got right to testing the cooperative robots.

**I just wanted to give everyone who has read or reviewed this story or sent me ideas a big thank you. I love reading messages and reviews but then again who doesn't.**


	17. Portal Gun

Some people have told me to write one where GLaDOS doesn't pull Chell in at the end. I won't write that because there is a fan fiction on deviant art called "Won't Let You Go" by PsychoColette that does a much better job of it than I could.

Alternative getting the portal gun

Chell looked out the broken glass on test chamber two. There wasn't a portal gun. How would she complete that test? She walked into the room to try to figure something out.

"Hey you made it. There should be a portal gun on that podium over there, can't see it though." Wheatley said when he saw her. He slid on his management rail so that he could see her better. Chell was thrilled to see him. He had helped her so far, why would he stop now?

She stared in the direction he was motioning her to. There was nothing there. "Maybe it fell off?" He said. Chell walked towards it. The floor gave under her. She hit her head hard on the floor as she fell. "Did you find the portal gun? Also, are you alive? Should have asked that first." Wheatley's voice came from above. Chell was lying in the water face down, unconscious.

"I'm going to work on the assumption that you're still alive and wait for you up ahead. I'll wait one hour then assuming I can locate your dead body, I'll bury you." He continued to talk as Chell drowned.

Wheatley came back one hour later after finding a way down to where she was. "Look what you've done Wheatley. You killed her. The last live test subject and you killed her." He told himself. Then he tried to bury her the best he could by throwing some plants on her. "She was another smelly human." He said as he left.


	18. Trace Amounts of Time Travel

Thanks to someone who is Brinking on Insanity.

Alternative Repulsion Gel test

Chell stepped through the door. This test had a small amount of repulsion gel falling. A slanted panel was beside it.

"I'm telling 'em, keep your pants on." The prerecorded message startled her. "Ok, this next test may contain trace amounts of time travel." Chell ignored it. There was no chance that they were still working on time travel after all the years she had been in cryo-sleep.

She shot portal under the gel then one on the panel. Then she began searching for somewhere that she could jump off of to get enough momentum to fling onto the gel on the wall. That was when she saw a person sitting on the catwalk. You wouldn't believe how quickly she portaled up there.

Chell stared at the human who was wearing the exact same thing as her. The girl turned around showing Chell herself. Everything faded away into time.

Microsoft Word says portaled isn't a word. Apparently it hasn't come in contact with someone who loves Portal.


	19. Lasers

Alternative Wheatley chamber 12

As Chell walked into the test chamber another part of the facility exploded. "This place is self-destructing you idiot!" GLaDOS yelled at Wheatley. 'Here we go again.' Chell thought. They were like an old married couple, fighting over everything.

She listened to their arguing as she shot her portal above the side of a large panel then placed one beside her and walked through. To get the panel moving she had to redirect lasers with her portals. The panel jumped forward, almost knocking Chell off into the depths of the pit.

It came to the field of lasers quicker than Chell expected. She began firing portals madly in hope of stopping the panel. If Wheatley could smile it would have been ear to ear as the panel shoved her and GLaDOS through the burning wall. All that was left was a scorched body and a baked potato.

I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday I was at a viewing and today I had to go to a funeral. 


	20. Rattmann

**Influenced by CookieNinja **

Alternative GLaDOS test 17

"It doesn't say what the prize is for. Well I know it wasn't for being immune to neurotoxin." Chell always hated it when GLaDOS mentioned all the scientists _she _killed. _She _wouldn't let it go, it was _her_ life's purpose, _her_ greatest achievement. Chell sighed as she started the test.

'Portal by the light bridge, portal here, walk through, reposition portal, pick up cube, stop the laser with the cube, walk over to the elevator and-' She was stirred from her thoughts by an opening in the wall. Any other time she had seen a place like that had contained cans of beans and jugs of water.

She hopped back on the light bridge by moving her portal then she moved it so she could access the hole. As she walked through it she could hear someone mumbling. It was creepy much like the murals drawn on the walls. Chell's mind flashed back to when she got the portal gun, a large picture of her had been beside it.

The hallway was lined with coffee cups. Her heart swelled when she saw the cup that said: #1 Dad. How many years had it been since she saw her dad? She almost started crying when she realized no one was in the room. That was when she noticed a shadow besides the fan. She immediately portaled down below and saw the figure.

It came from one of the scientist holding a companion cube scribbling madly on the wall. He stared at her. "Hi, I'm D-Doug." He eventually said. Chell hugged him. His voice was real not artificial like everything else she had heard since Bring Your Daughter to Work Day.

"O-okay." Doug said. He hugged her back. Tears dripped from Chell's eyes rapidly.

"Where are you?" GLaDOS asked. Chell stopped hugging him and looked for an exit. He showed her a door that was surrounded by plants.

"If we could cut this down we might be able to escape." He said. Chell was already trying to rip it apart. They were almost finished when they heard a hissing noise. The green gas was pouring in. Doug began cursing nonstop.

"Why is it that you always make a new friend on test 17? Next time, if there is a next time, I'll just skip it." GLaDOS said. Doug started screaming at _her_. They suddenly broke through. Doug picked up the cube and ran towards a large panel. Tons of switches were on it. He turned a few of them on, shut some off, and hit one button that stopped the neurotoxin.

An escape elevator came down Doug hopped inside. Chell ran to it too. As she started to step inside she heard a noise behind her. She turned around and saw the blue optic of her other friend. Wheatley disconnected himself and she picked him up and ran into the elevator.

Chell ran out of the elevator with Wheatley in her arms. Doug followed behind her. He hugged his cube. All four of them set out for their new life.

This is an early apology. Over the weekend I won't be able to post and starting next week, school so I won't be able to write as often.


	21. Lemons

Idea from shelby

Alternative chapter 7

Chell walked out of the test chamber. GLaDOS was going on about something. "Ok, I guess emotional outburst require more that 1.1 volts." She noticed a white panel. Instead of continuing into the next test she curiously shot a portal there then one on the wall beside her.

She stepped into someone's office. "Those people in the portrait, they look so familiar." GLaDOS noted. Chell recognized the man as Cave Johnson from the other pictures hung around the building. A woman stood beside him. Chell couldn't completely place her.

The desk behind her had multiple drawers. She opened up one and saw a lemon. "Is that a lemon?" GLaDOS asked. Chell picked it up and examined it. "Don't eat that." _She _warned. Chell shrugged and started peeling it. It was the only food she had seen in quite a while.

"I'm telling you leave it alone." GLaDOS seemed to be serious. Chell was already separating it. "Stop!" Chell took a bite. It didn't taste like a lemon. She started coughing. It had a smoky flavor.

Her hand had become warm from the lemon. It started smoking. Chell wasn't paying attention. She was more concerned with what she had eaten. "What did I tell you?" The lemon started exploding as well as Chell.


	22. Death Trap

**Idea from LM2MM. **

Alternative death trap

She ran as quickly as she could. Once again an A.I. was trying to kill her. Chell ran across the platform as a one of the test chambers started to roll out in front of her. She had to get across before it blocked her.

"Don't mind me, continue escaping." Wheatley said. Chell was almost there but the test chamber was right there. If she continued she would be crushed. She sighed and waited.

Part of the bottom flipped open so she could shoot a portal. "Alright it is a trap but lets just do it. It's the only way through." GLADOS told her. Chell put a portal in front of her and one on the ceiling of the room. She hopped through and turned as she came through the portal to land upright.

"Ha, ha! Death trap!" Wheatley yelled. Turrets fell from some pipes. They all targeted her and shot until she fell, dead. Her bullet impaled body laid in her blood.

"You idiot!" GLaDOS screamed at him. All the turrets targeted the potato. "Stop that! No stop!" She yelled as they fired. They shot until it was a mess.

"No! You were the idiot! You got yourself killed." Wheatley said at her death. He felt triumphant but was he really?


	23. Bring Your Daughter to Work Day

Alternative Bring Your Daughter to Work Day

All the scientists smiled at their creation, GLaDOS. _She _was starting her first experiment. "This experiment outlines Schrodinger's Paradox that says, a cat in a box is both simultaneously dead and alive. The exception of this experiment is that there will not be a box and," The A.I. paused.

", I won't be using cats." The scientist eyes widened as the neurotoxin started coming into the room full of young children.

"Stay calm." One of them yelled as they tried to shut _her_ down. Most of the little girls were crying. Doug Rattmann, however, had a plan and was already escaping.

"I don't think so." GLaDOS said. _She _placed turrets right in front of him. They killed him almost instantly. _Her_ laugh sounded throughout the entire facility as _she_ watched him fall on the ground.

A young girl, Chell, had followed behind Doug in hopes of survival. One of the turrets had shot her arm. She was bleeding rapidly and choking on the gas. Chell sat in a corner that the turrets couldn't reach and cried for the remainder of her short life.


	24. Hard Light Bridge

Idea credited to calico118

Alternative GLaDOS test 11

"These bridges are made from natural light that I pump in from the surface." GLaDOS told Chell as she examined the new testing element. "If you rubbed your cheek on one it would be like standing outside with the sun shining on your face." Chell put her hand on the blue surface. It was warm Her head rested on it.

"It will also set your hair on fire, so don't actually do it." Chell stopped listening to the song of the bridge at the smell of burning. Her head erupted in a large flame. She searched for something to put it out with. GLaDOS watched, slightly amused.

A noise came from the ceiling. Chell didn't hear. "There!" Wheatley had come from the ceiling and thrown a large container of water on Chell. No water fell out. It hit her head and knocked her into the deep pit of toxin. "No! Come back up here!" He yelled. Of course Chell wouldn't be able to come back up.


	25. Frankenturrets

Thanks to GreatZero for this

Alternative Wheatley chamber 3

Chell pulled the frakenturret out of the funnel and placed him on the ground beside her. She started thinking about what to do next. As she started to place her portal on the panel beside the target the frakenturret started to move towards her. It jumped over onto her foot.

It startled her and caused her to fall into the pit she was standing in front of. The frakenturret hopped after her into the depths of the deep chasm that is Aperture Laboratories.

Alternative Wheatley pretest

"Solve this puzzle for him. When he comes back I'll hit him with a paradox." GLaDOS told her. She quickly picked up one of the turret boxes and placed it on the button. Wheatley immediately showed up on the monitor.

"Oh, hello." He said when he saw them. Chell listened to the argument. The frakenturret on the button behind her started to inch forward. It eventually made it over to her and knocked her over.

All the frakenturrets stopped what they were doing and looked at her. They all went as quick as a box with legs can go to her location. Chell had stood up when another caught her by surprise and knocked her over.

They all stayed on her and started ripping her apart with their legs. Wheatley watched, amused. It was in their programming to destroy human. By the time they finished it was a horrible mess.

**The first one was too short to be alone so two short ones about everyone's favorite cube, the frakenturrets. I'm still hoping for frakenturret plushies. **


End file.
